


Not Just Skin and Bones

by flickerjax (Stone_Princess)



Category: The Rifter - Ginn Hale
Genre: Canon Related, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/flickerjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the bath scene in Chapter 91 of the The Rifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Skin and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> There just isn't enough of these boys for me, so I made more. This was a birthday present for my beautiful [RhiannonHero](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero). I made her work for it as my fantastic beta. Any remaining errors are my own.

* * *

Lafi'shir sent Fenn and Saimura out to the stables all around Gisa to gather information about what was happening at the jail, and how the citizens felt. For two days they had pretended to be stranded travelers looking for work, chatting up stable hands all over town from every kind of household. This morning they split from the others again to regroup at an address Lafi'shir had given them. They wandered down an alley in the merchant's neighborhood.

"In here." Fenn grabbed Saimura's hand and led him.

"Another stable? It doesn't look like there's anyone here," Saimura responded, following Fenn in. Fenn closed the door behind them. Saimura looked around the small stable. It was definitely empty, but not unused. He shadowed as Fenn walked to the corner of the far stall.

"Are we meeting someone here? Or looking for something?" Saimura asked, watching Fenn assess the space. Outside the stable, the normal neighborhood noise hummed in the distance: birds, runner's bicycles, the occasional rumble of wagon wheels.

"No, there's no one here but us. No one expected back until tomorrow."

"Isn't Lafi'shir expecting us at this meeting?"

Fenn's face broke into a wicked grin. "Not for an hour or so," Fenn replied, stepping behind Saimura and pressing a hand on to Saimura's hipbone.

Saimura turned to find Fenn so close that their breath mingled. Fenn's cheeks were still pink from the cold and his eyes where bright and curious. His smile was an invitation.

"What about Tai'yu, Pirr'tu and Jath'ibaye?" Saimura said and stepped back but found the stall wall behind him prevented much movement. He felt his face flushing at Fenn's presumption. The way Fenn was looking at him sent delicious shivers down his spine. A look Saimura hadn't recognized before that night in the bath, but now knew it immediately revealed Fenn's intentions.

"I'm sure they have their own business before the meeting. They definitely aren't loitering in empty stables." Fenn moved in closer, his mouth inches from Saimura's. "We're alone," he said, his tone full of meaning as he reached up and traced his thumb along Saimura's jaw. 

Saimura leaned into the touch, his stomach fluttering. "What if someone..." he started, but Fenn cut him off.

"We're alone," he said again and closed his mouth over Saimura's.

Saimura reached for Fenn and pulled him closer, prolonging the kiss. Kissing Fenn was like falling, a magical, floating fall, with a soft landing. Saimura's breath caught as Fenn wrapped him in his arms and pulled them tighter together. 

The last two days had been torture. Working side by side with Fenn, enjoying his company but always in public, always accompanied. Saimura's heart had fluttered every time he looked at Fenn and caught Fenn looking back, with such an open expression, as if he too was remembering the stolen moments in their shared room the other night after the bath. Saimura couldn't seem to shake the thoughts of how Fenn's hands and mouth had felt on him, how he'd lost sense of anything but the two of them, not even worrying about waking Jath'ibaye in the next bed. The world had stopped briefly that night so that nothing had existed but the two of them in a warm bubble of intimacy. Since then it seemed every second had been permeated with the memory of the rhythm they created. The feeling of Fenn's hand wrapped around both of them, their cocks pressed together, their breathing rough but matched as Fenn had stretched over Saimura in that narrow bed, his hips rocking in counter point against the friction of his hand until they both found their release together.

Everything in Saimura's world had shifted that night. He hadn't known vulnerability could feel so good. He hadn't truly experienced union with another person like that. In the two days since it happened, Fenn had three times stolen quick kisses when no one else was looking. Each time set Saimura's heart pounding as if they were once again in bed together. Every chance he had, Fenn had let his hands trail proprietorially over Saimura's thighs, hips, waist, and shoulders. Once he'd caught and cupped Saimura's right buttock and then tapped it lightly in an imitation of a spank. A full day later Saimura was sure he could still feel the heat of Fenn's hand there.

"Been dying to touch you again. Can't sleep for remembering how you feel against me," Fenn whispered, breaking the kiss and pulling Saimura back to the present. He reached between them and undid the closures on Saimura's coat while kissing lightly over Saimura's mouth, jaw, and neck.

Exhilaration surged through Saimura as he fumbled with Fenn's clothes, trying to find his way back to the closeness of the other night, skin against skin, Fenn's radiant heat.

"An hour, you said?" Saimura asked.

"About that." Fenn grinned and kissed Saimura hard before he pulled back leaving Saimura panting and bereft as he turned, looking around. "Please be clean," Fenn whispered, reaching for a stack of saddle blankets hanging between the two stalls and lifting them to his face to sniff. "Yes," he murmured, satisfaction evident in his low voice. He bent and spread the blankets in the corner of the clean, empty tahldi stall before turning and catching Saimura around the waist and pulling him down onto the makeshift pallet.

"Ow! Hey!" But Saimura laughed as they tumbled slowly down, landing facing each other on the rough blankets.

Fenn reached up and pushed the hair back from Saimura's face, leaning forward to kiss him again. Saimura struggled with the buttons on Fenn's shirt, anxious to feel his skin. Finally he made it through winter layers of Fenn's clothes and let his palms roam over the expanse of Fenn's chest.

"Such a nice touch," Fenn said softly, tracing his finger over Saimura's mouth, where his own lips had just been. "You should take this off." Fenn tugged playfully at Saimura's sweater.

"Hmm, I might get cold. We are in a stable, you know."

"I'll keep you warm," Fenn laughed, wicked promise in his words. "And I know my way around a stable. Let me show you." Saimura half sat up and raised his arms so Fenn could pull his sweater and his shirt the rest of the way off. Fenn wiggled out of his own undone shirt and jacket and pulled Saimura down on top of him, his hands over Saimura's ass, pressing their erections together.

Exhilaration surged through Saimura again, like he was diving off a cliff, willingly rushing into the unknown. Fenn twisted his arms around Saimura's waist and rolled them over until he had Saimura pinned beneath him. Saimura closed his eyes and just felt, as Fenn's fingers and lips trailed over his torso, mapping his skin, tickling over his ribs. Here in an empty stable, in winter, on the cusp of a war, Saimura felt like he was stretched out in a field of tall grass at midsummer. There was power shimmering between them, but it was so positively charged, so peaceful and full of joy that Saimura felt completely relaxed for the first time in months, years maybe.

Fenn's fingers reached Saimura's belt and traced the edge of it before closing over his belt buckle and pulling it open. Saimura lifted his head and looked down. Fenn glanced up and smiled. "You'll like this. I promise," he said as he tugged Saimura's trousers down to his thighs.

Saimura shivered as Fenn's kisses wandered over his hipbone, his hands on Saimura's thighs. Saimura wondered at his own change. Two days ago he never even considered sex, except as something other people did for procreation. Women hadn't even registered for him, except as friends, sisters, companions. But watching Fenn flirt with Jath'ibaye over the weeks had stirred something in him. More than once Saimura had wondered what Jath'ibaye and Ravishan shared, since it obviously didn't involve procreation. And now, without having really made a decision, here he was giving himself completely to Fenn. But it was a decision, he knew, and right now it seemed like a very good one.

The warm touch of Fenn's hand closing over Saimura's cock broke his reverie. "Oh," he gasped involuntarily, his whole body remembering how Fenn and made him feel the other night. And then every frame of reference Saimura had slipped away.

The wet heat of Fenn's mouth was like nothing Saimura had ever experienced. He bit back a cry and clutched at Fenn's hair, desperate to keep the contact. Suction and the delirious feeling the slick heat of Fenn's tongue gave Saimura would have carried him over the edge too soon if Saimura wasn't suddenly acutely aware of Fenn's damp fingers moving up between the cheeks of his ass. Saimura froze unwittingly and Fenn's mouth pulled away, though he moved only to the side, kissing Saimura's hip bone again and softly saying, "Please trust me, I won't hurt you, I would never."

Saimura raised his head and looked down into Fenn's green eyes. Fenn's hand had stilled, but not moved.

"This isn't," Saimura trailed off then started again, "I haven't..." He took a deep breath.

Fenn nodded. "I know. I promise I'll stop if you tell me too, but please let me make you feel good. Let me show you how nice this can be." His eyes still locked on Saimura's, Fenn lowered his mouth over Saimura's cock again and Saimura shivered at the blunt lewdness of it. His whole body hummed with the warm glory of this incredible touch. And he trusted Fenn like a brother. Like a lover. Saimura tipped his head back on to the blanket and tried to focus on the blissful heat of Fenn's mouth, while Fenn's fingers pushed gently at the pucker of Saimura's ass. It didn't hurt as the tip of Fenn's finger slid inside him, it was just a strange, unexpected sensation. Fenn's hand shifted a little, his palm warmly cupping Saimura's balls turning the overall feeling back to entirely pleasurable until Fenn sat up straddling Saimura's thighs.

"I want this to be good for you, but tell me if you want to stop."

Saimura felt his face flush as Fenn looked down at him. He shook his head and tried to smile invitingly. "I don't want to stop."

"Good," Fenn said, sitting up further and leaning up next to Saimura.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to stop."

Fenn smirked. "Take off your pants."

Saimura obliged, trying not to think about someone walking in as he lay naked in a stranger's stable. Fenn swore as he rustled around in his jacket, but returned with a triumphant look and something clutched in his hand.

"What do you have?"

"You'll see." Fenn toed off his own boots and made fast work of his pants.

"No, show me." He felt nervous again. None of this was familiar to him, he didn't need extra surprises.

Fenn opened his hand to show a small, smoked glass bottle with a tight cork. Saimura studied for a second and then looked quizzically at Fenn.

"Oil."

"For what?" Saimura started to reach for the bottle, but Fenn closed his hand around it.

"What is oil ever for? Lubrication." Fenn grinned.

"Oh," was all Saimura could manage as he realized what Fenn meant. And then Fenn's hands and mouth were all over him. He thought he heard Fenn whisper, "trust me," before Fenn's hot mouth was working Saimura back to full hardness again.

This time Fenn's finger slid easily into him, slick with oil, but still strange. There was an incredible intimacy to the tightness, the sensation that he was literally giving himself up to Fenn.

Fenn licked roughly up the length of Saimura's cock and moved up Saimura's body, until he was stretched over him, his finger still pressed deep inside Saimura's darkest place.

"Alright?" Fenn asked, stroking Saimura's face and hair. Saimura nodded and angled for a kiss. Fenn's mouth was hot and salty and Saimura felt like he was melting into it. Fenn started to move his hand, stroking, gently in and out, as he broke their kiss. "I'm going to put in another finger. Okay? Do you think you can take that?" Saimura nodded again, too overwhelmed to talk. Fenn's tenderness and the sensations in his body were almost too much combined.

The oil helped but the second finger was a definite, very literal stretch.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Fenn whispered, his breath hot against Saimura's ear. 

And then Saimura remembered himself. "Wait," he whispered.

"What?" Fenn started to pull his fingers back.

"No, don't move, just wait." Saimura found his jacket next to him and dug around the pocket until he found a bone fragment he'd been carving that morning waiting for everyone to finish breakfast. He clutched it in his hand and mumbled an incantation to pull his pain into the bone. He'd have to remember to burn it later so no one else go ahold of it, but surely it would work to make this better for both of them. The script on the bone flared silver for a second. Saimura scraped open a scabbed cut on his knuckle and rubbed a drop of blood over the bone, which glowed for a second as Saimura closed his hand around it.

He looked up to see Fenn watching him closely. He tried not to laugh. Fenn clearly knew as much about magic as Saimura knew about sex. "It'll take the pain and lock it in the talisman," Saimura explained resting the bone on the blanket, as close to them as possible.

Fenn smiled. "Hopefully you won't need it." He kissed Saimura deeply and Saimura let go of his anxiety. Fenn's erection rubbed against his hip, matching the slow rhythm of Fenn's fingers inside him. Despite the chill air, Saimura was warm through, Fenn's concern for his comfort almost as hot as Fenn's kisses.

They fell into each other. Saimura used his hands to learn every contour of Fenn's body, finally bravely wrapping one hand around Fenn's cock and stroking it as he'd stroke himself. The desperate little gasps that it drew from Fenn were his reward and Saimura reveled in them, in the beauty of giving pleasure and taking it from someone who so clearly wanted to please him.

"I want to be inside you," Fenn said and rolled them gently, so they lay facing each other. "Are you ready for this? I want you so much, I don't know if I can stand to wait." He slowly pulled his fingers back and Saimura felt empty at the loss, the contact had been so deeply intimate that he needed more.

"Yes, please, I want you. I want to please you. I want to feel you. I want all of you," Saimura babbled.

Fenn kissed Saimura and rolled on to his back. "Come here, on top of me, this will be easier. With your legs on either side of me. Like that. Yes."

Saimura awkwardly straddled Fenn's thighs while Fenn poured the rest of the oil into his hand and spread it over his cock. Saimura suddenly wanted to kiss Fenn's cock, to make Fenn feel like he'd done for Saimura, to know how Fenn tasted. But now apparently wasn't the time for that as Fenn reached between Saimura's legs and wiped the rest of the oil up the crack of his ass.

"Up a little, and forward," he instructed, "Beautiful Sai, you're just going to carefully lower yourself down on to me. I'm going to help a little and you have to promise me you'll stop if it hurts too much, alright?"

Fenn's nimble hands carefully positioned Saimura as he followed the instructions. The blunt head of Fenn's cock was incredible pressure and stretch but no pain as Saimura slowly pressed his body down the length of it, the charmed bone clutched in his hand.

"God's bones, you feel amazing. So hot, fuck."

"Do I move?" Saimura asked, feeling breathless already.

"No wait, please, just let me feel you." Fenn's hand clutched at Saimura's hips holding them in place as they both breathed and gazed at each other. "Okay." Fenn pushed up at Saimura's hips and Saimura raised and lowered them, his body naturally discovering the right rhythm for this.

Pleasure bloomed through Saimura. The heat, friction, and contact were building up into tiny crests of desire for more with every stroke. Fenn's face below him was a study of ecstasy and beauty as he gripped Saimura's hips harder and matched Saimura's cadence with his own thrusts.

Seasons may have changed or perhaps just a mere single breath has passed, Saimura didn't know, he moved in the moment, his mind free of everything but Fenn's beauty. His thoughts ran to the image of river, rolling, smoothly, steadily, sparkling in the sun. A current of the universe that carried both of them, joined them, a current that felt like all the good parts of magic.

"Ready?" Fenn whispered, bringing Saimura back to the stable as he moved his arms up Saimura's back and pulled him down close. Their bodies pressed together, damp with exertion. Saimura found Fenn's mouth and the kiss was deeper than any before it, like an extension of the contact of their bodies. Fenn held Saimura tighter and rolled them carefully over until he was on top between Saimura's legs. They shifted for comfort and Saimura's body knew how to reach and hold Fenn to him just right. Fenn pushed harder into Saimura and Saimura only wanted more. He tipped his hips up to meet Fenn's thrusts. Raw, unexpected pleasure exploded like fireworks at the changed angle, as Fenn's cock somehow met something unknown inside Saimura. He whimpered and rocked back into the contact, feeling Fenn's hand close around his length and match the tempo between them.

Saimura couldn't take this, the intensity of it was as if he'd laid his soul bare to Fenn, opened in a way he hadn't known possible and the pleasure of it was skittering through him like lightning. An endless of ocean of them, waves throwing them together and rocking them against a shore of their own bodies. Saimura didn't know where he ended and Fenn began. Everything in the universe was just the two of them repeated out with every breath. Saimura wasn't sure he'd ever known anything else. He thrust harder back against Fenn and clenched, letting his body lead him. Not able to think anything much beyond more more more more as he felt his release coming, spiraling down his spine, as the waves of their union seemed to crest inside his head.

"Please," Fenn whispered, leaning down, his face close to Saimura's, "please, come on, yes, yes, yes, I can't stop," he babbled and then captured Saimura's mouth in a rough kiss connecting them completely, his hand giving Saimura's cock that final squeeze, sending Saimura to his release. He felt his own seed splash over his stomach as Fenn whimpered and moaned into his mouth.

Fenn quickly pulled out and took himself in hand and Saimura cried at the sudden loss, the emptiness he felt. "Shhh," Fenn cupped his face with his free hand, "You're so, look at you, oh god's bones, so beautiful, so amazing." He dropped his head, forehead resting on Saimura's collarbone. Saimura felt Fenn's hot release mix with his own over his stomach.

Fenn relaxed, his hand still between them, slipping in their spilled seed as he lifted himself and rolled to the side to avoid crushing Saimura with his weight.

Unable to withstand the separation of their bodies, Saimura curled against him and Fenn wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

"So beautiful," Fenn whispered into the top of Saimura's hair, as Saimura buried his face against Fenn's neck, breathing in the scent of him as if his life depended on it. Fenn's hands gentled over him, calming him, until they both breathed normally again. The world came back into focus. Birds wittering outside and the scratch of a weasel in the high roof beams.

Fenn lifted Saimura's chin up and pushed damp strands of his hair off his face. "Good?" Fenn asked.

Saimura felt suddenly shy, like he hadn't in years, he nodded, blushing.

"It gets even better," Fenn said, "wait until we get to do it with time and privacy enough in a bed. Oh the things I'll show you."

Saimura relaxed, buoyed by Fenn's easy nature. "I don't know, I think I always feel a strange affection for saddle blankets from now on."

Fenn laughed. "Let's get you cleaned up." He reached for his jacket, pulled a clean kerchief from the pocket and began wiping the cooling mess from Saimura's stomach. 

When they were both less sticky and refastening their clothes, Saimura looked up and caught Fenn gazing at him in wonder. Saimura stepped forward and kissed Fenn quickly, in awe himself at what had just transpired between them.

"I didn't know to wish for you. I couldn't have imagined a witch so beautiful with a hero's heart," Fenn said, cupping his hand under Saimura's jaw, his gaze locked steadily on Saimura's.

Saimura opened his mouth, and paused. "Fenn," he started, unsure of how to say thank you for this. For Fenn. 

"We should go," Fenn said, kissing Saimura gently, "before Lafi'shir wonders where we are and sends someone to look."

Saimura nodded and touched the bone fragment in his pocket. He'd meant to burn it, but he could feel now that it had pulled in both the pleasure and the pain. Knowing it contained even a tiny fraction of what they'd just shared, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to let this particular talisman go.

~finis~


End file.
